1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pacifiers and more particularly pertains to a new pacifier securing system for securing positioning of a pacifier in an infant's mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pacifiers is known in the prior art. More specifically, pacifiers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,969,894; 4,700,408; 2,834,350; 4,815,456; 3,392,729; and Des. 331,287.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pacifier securing system. The inventive device includes a pacifier having an outwardly extending guard plate, apertures in opposite sides of the guard plate, and adjustable straps employing hook and loop fasteners to form loops for engaging the straps between the apertures in the guard plate and an infant's ears.
In these respects, the pacifier securing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing positioning of a pacifier in an infant's mouth.